Thaw my frozen heart
by sglue
Summary: <html><head></head>Dark modern retelling of Frozen. Helsa...Kristanna... First fic. Please read and review...</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was the night after her father's wedding. Elsa was in the middle in the act of turning off the lights when her father entered, "May I come in dear?"

"Of course, papa." Elsa grinned, letting her father in.

"You looked so wonderful at the wedding." Her father, Adgar Arendelle exclaimed, moving towards his daughter, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, papa." Elsa took the complement shyly, and then looked at her father. He looked very uneasy, and hesitant. Elsa knew why, because he wanted to talk about her new mother.

"Elsa,…" He hesitantly took her hand in his, and sat down in the bed beside her, "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She nodded. "She seems really nice." Elsa added after a moment, "And she loves me too. Is that the reason you hurried the marriage? "

Mr. Arendelle blinked. Then he smiled, "You're my first concern, dear. She also wanted me for me. Not for my money. She didn't freak out when I told her about you."

"So all the other women you proposed turned you down just because of having me as their daughter?" Elsa remembered the reaction of other women her father introduced to her before her new mother. They worried about the power she had. She could control ice and snow. It sounded so strange. But yet it is so true for her. People consider her as a freak.

"They were superstitious, stupid people." Her father smiled affectionately, wondering about the mature mind of his daughter. "She thinks you are amazing. But she was worried first because she thought that her daughter Anna would not fit with you because she is a little wild."

Elsa entertained the thought of having another sibling. "Then she really loves you." Elsa declared at last.

Mr. Arendelle's smile widened, and his blue eyes lit up with affection, "Yes, she really does. And she loves you too."

"I like her a lot," she confessed.

A smile of relief dawned across his face. "I knew you would. And she likes when you call her mama. She says you and Anna look really good together."

"I asked Anna if I can call her mama. And she lets me." Elsa replied, thinking back over all the information her stepsister had provided during their first day together. "I told her to call you papa." She added enthusiastically.

"Very clever, young lady she is." Mr. Arendelle ruffled Elsa's platinum blonde hair affectionately, "I guess you liked her a lot too."

"Yes, I did." Elsa's big blue eyes practically glittered with joy with the memory of her new little sister, "She is different. She's… friendly and honest, and she says that people says that she is a little wild." Elsa added with a grin.

"Then you two will go along together." Mr. Arendelle kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Oh, yes." Elsa beamed, "And I'm so glad that they moved in with us."

Across the hallway, Idun Arendelle seated with her daughter Anna who was fidgeting under her covers restlessly. "You know Elsa, she is so wonderful. And the things she does with ice, I can't but admire. It's too bad that people often call her a freak."

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Arendelle gently pushed her down to the bed, and pulled the blanket to her chin, "She is a little darling. I felt so bad for her when her dad told me about her. Always so lonely. It's a real hard way to grow up."

"Yes." The little girl agreed, shaking her tiny red braids, "She can control snow and ice. She thinks it is a curse. People consider her as a freak. They are afraid of her But I told her that she isn't."

"That's sound very nice, dear." Mrs. Arendelle smiled, watching her impatient daughter, "You can talk about your plans tomorrow. "But…" Anna pouted, "Elsa promised that I'll be the first to look at it."

Mrs. Arendelle marveled at the growing relationship between the girls. She cupped Anna's chin, and tilted her head upwards, "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes," Anna shook her head violently, "Too much. She told me that she likes me too."

Mrs. Arendelle smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm over her new sister, and then when she gazed at her face, another thought crossed her mind, "And… um… did she say anything about me?"

"What about you?"

"What does she think about me?"

"Let me think. Oh, yeah, I remember now!"Laughing, Anna leaned forward and hugged her mother as she finally told the truth. "Elsa said you seemed very nice and she likes you. And she was very happy that you're not sacred of her."

"Does she really say that she likes me?"

Sobering, Anna nodded emphatically. "She asked me if she can call you mama. I told her that she could."

Mrs. Arendelle hugged her daughter close and laid her cheek on Anna's red hair. "Oh, now I've two daughters."

"I love to have another sister." Anna smiled, "And I'm so happy with her."

"I know that, darling." Mrs. Arendelle kissed her daughter's cheeks, "And I love you too."

When her mother was finally gone, Anna slipped out from her bed and made her way to her new sister's room. She raised her hand hesitantly to knock just as the door flew open, startling a muffled squeal from her. "I was just coming over to see if you were awake," Elsa whispered, backing up and beckoning Anna into her room.

"Is mama happy with me?" Elsa inspected the younger girl's face worriedly, "I heard her crying."

"Oh, yes." Anna let out a sigh perching on Elsa's bed, "She was so happy with you." She was so glad to have this girl as her sister. "So what about papa?"

"He thinks that you're a clever, smart young lady." Elsa looked down at her lap and drew a long breath. "They were afraid about us."

"That is pointless." Anna let out a high pitched giggle, "I already like you."

"And I like you too." Elsa teased. "I've something for you." She waved her hand and a snowman appeared. From the corner of her eyes she watched Anna's jaw hanging open at the sight.

"What do you think?" Elsa eyed at her sister worriedly.

"I think." Anna grinned after a moment's silence. "I can name him Olaf."

**A/N: **It is my first ever fanfiction. And it is a modern AU. So please be nice to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two months later_

"At first we're going to meet the principal, then you can choose your classes." Elsa instructed Anna on their way to the school. Their summer vacation ended yesterday, and the girls were going to start their school.

"Are we going to meet a lot of boys?" Instead of listening to Elsa, Anna lowered her voice so they wouldn't be heard by their parents in the front seat.

"Umm…" Elsa replied. "Yes, of course. There are lots of them."

"Really." Anna's blue eyes glittered with excitement, "So have you met one yet?"

Elsa bit her lips, trying to remember the attitude of her classmates to her. She always belonged to the loner group, used to hide in the libraries while everyone enjoyed the party. But it wasn't like that she had never noticed any boy, especially the one with auburn hair, and green eyes. Hans Westergard always made her heart beating faster. But he was too busy to notice her.

"Actually I am too busy to meet one." Elsa lied.

"Oh, really!" Anna rolled her eyes, punching Elsa's arm, "Don't make me believe that. This year I'm going to be your matchmaker."

"I can see that already." Elsa smiled affectionately.

In the last two months, Elsa had already become Anna's best friend and champion. Anna admired her, and was really grateful to have her as her sister.

Their car stopped in front of the school gate, and the girls kissed their parents goodbye.

Anna looked around her surrounding; this school was going to be a lot better than her previous one, especially when she had Elsa as her sister. A chorus of murmured laughter rose from their behind as they passed the corridor. Both Elsa and Anna turned to find a group of girls laughing right behind them.

"Look, Elsa got a friend!" A blonde girl shouted, before busting into a high pitched giggle.

"Another freak?" A brunette joined her. Anna threw a troubled look at her sister, who told her to remain calm. She gently took Anna's hand, and walked near the bunch of giggling girls.

"She is my sister." She gently introduced Anna to them. "Anna, they are my classmates." She looked at Anna, "Most of their fathers are papa's business partners."

"Oh, I see!" A blonde girl named Valarie raised her eyebrows sarcastically, "How does she become your sister? Is she an illegal child of your father?"

"Our parents got married two months ago." Elsa replied curtly, noticing Anna's uneasiness. They were always so jealous of their fortune.

"Step-sister then?" Another girl Hailey smiled, "How nice! Look, the freak got a step sister."

It was a perfect ammunition to shut Elsa up. The girls busted into laughter again. Anna was shocked to learn what an outcast her sister was in here.

"How do you live with that freak?" Valarie Cooper whispered, eyeing Elsa, "We're classmates, but we can never go along with her."

Elsa cringed under their glares, but said nothing. Anna obviously sensed it, too, and tried to head them off. "She is not weird. You've never tried to get to know her."

"We tried to get to know her for the last eight years." Valarie declared with haughty finality, "But we can't. She is obviously a freak. The first thing good thing she did in the last eight years is to bring you here…"

"Anna," Elsa whispered, obviously hurt by their comments, "Umm… We better go to the principal's and…"

"No," Anna placed her hand on her arm, and said firmly, "Wait…"

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Anna told them stubbornly, "She is sweet and kind. I know her for two months."

"_Step-sister_…Anna." Valarie put an extra emphasis on the word _step-sister, "_She is your _step sister_. She is a witch. She will take away everything good from you."

"She isn't like that." Anna protested.

"Anna," Elsa pleaded, "There's no good to argue with them."

"No, Elsa." Anna assured her sister, "They must learn who you are."

Rest of the students in the corridor winced with empathy for Elsa, and sympathy for Anna. "I'm really sorry you all feel that way," she said sincerely, directing her words toward Valarie, who was the leader of the disaster, "I guess, I never realized you'd be afraid of the competition if you gave her a chance."

"What competition?" Hailey asked.

"Competition with boys. I mean, Elsa is very pretty, and she's different, so naturally the boys are going to be hanging around her wherever she goes."

Hearing her declaration the whole group busted into laughter, "Boys? With her?" Nancy rolled her eyes, "Who on the earth is going to like Elsa? The ice king?"

Elsa turned red. Even Anna's words stopped for a second, remembering Elsa's reaction about boys. But she wasn't giving up. "Elsa already has a boyfriend back home, and she isn't interested in having another one here."

"What?" A strange silence fell among the girls, and they gave the sisters a puzzled look. "Who is her boyfriend?" Suddenly Valarie asked, her voice dipped sarcasm, "Do we know him?"

"I know him." the girls startled with a voice speaking from behind. Elsa turned to find a tall, auburn haired boy with bright green eyes, standing right behind them. "Hans!" she whispered, her heart had already began beating faster.

The sight of the most popular boy in the school effectively shut up rest of the girls, but Valarie wasn't giving up. She placed her hands on her hips, and demanded, "Who?"

"Elsa never talks about him, because his name is kind of odd." Hans gave Elsa a playful look. Elsa felt she was going to turn into a puddle of gratitude.

"How odd?" Valarie persisted.

"Very." Hans smiled, catching Elsa's eyes, "His name is Olaf. They met in the last winter."

"He likes warm hugs." Elsa chimed in.

"He is a very nice little guy." Hans muttered under his breath, and then turned to meet Elsa's eyes, "Now we better head for the class, shall we?"

"Yes," Elsa was still blushing, "Of course."

When Hans and Elsa left for the class, Anna strolled through the corridor startling Elsa. "Tell me something," she said with a conspiratorial grin. "Who is Olaf?"

Elsa nodded slowly. "My boyfriend."

"And Olaf is…"

"A snowman." Hans added from behind.

Elsa lowered her head and blushed, fortunately Anna didn't notice that. She raised her eyebrows and looked at the older boy, "How do you know?" she charged.

'Because, I met Olaf in the last winter at Elsa's house." Hans replied in an amused voice, "She was hugging it so much, which made me to think…."

"Don't think like that about my sister in future." Anna warned.

"Well…" Hans raised his eyebrows playfully, casting his inevitable charm. Anna tilted her head upwards to say something, and then her blue eyes met his green ones. She gaped like a fish for a second, as if she was trying to find her words, but she couldn't. A thousand of butterflies flattered in the pit of her stomach.

"Anna..." Elsa gently touched her sister's shoulder, which made her jump, "We must go."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Anna closed her mouth. Hans raised his eyebrows, and glanced at his wristwatch, "Yes, we must. Sofia is waiting for me."

"I see." The smile disappeared from Elsa's face, fortunately Anna didn't notice that. Sofia was Hans' steady girlfriend for the last two years. She was so beautiful with amazing personality, that Elsa knew that she stood no chance next to her.

"I wish to him again." Anna sighed, as Hans waved them goodbye.

Elsa moved her eyes from the handsome boy, and smiled at her sister, "Of course, you will, because his father is our papa's business partner. He taking part the annual racing competition in the next month."

"Really?" Anna's excitement returned, "We're going to see him again."

Elsa sensed that her sister fell head over heels for the boy. She couldn't blame her. Every girl had fallen for him once in their lives. Besides, she was never going to make an approach to him anyway.

"Umm…" Elsa rolled her eyes, hiding her sigh effectively, "But right now we need to see the principal first."

Meanwhile in the principal's office, Kristoff Bjorgman was collecting his transfer certificate. Today he was going to move in with his grandmother in Alaska. Besides he wasn't going to miss this place. He was the unnoticed one here, and he never had any friends.

Then he bumped into a girl on his way out of the principal's office. She had hair the color of the strawberry and a pair of startlingly large, long-lashed eyes—clear, luminous, mesmerizing blue eyes that regarded him, that made Kristoff to feel flattering butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry." He murmured, as he quickly got back to his feet, "Are you alright?" The girl asked.

"Umm…yes…" Kristoff mumbled; the butterflies in his stomach turned really bad.

"Oh, thank God." The girl sighed in relief. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes for a while until they were startled by another voice.

"Anna, what are you doing?" They turned to find Elsa Arendelle walking near the younger girl, with a concerned look in her face.

"Umm…nothing." Anna replied breaking their eye contact, then smiled sweetly at Kristoff, "I better dash. I've some formalities to do at the principal's office."

Kristoff watched her go. He heard her talking with Elsa on their way to the principal's office.

"What's she like?" Anna asked her sister.

"Who?"

"Sofia. Hans' girlfriend."

"Well, she is blonde, tall, and fair." Kristoff sensed the sadness in her voice. Hans was like a celebrity in the school. And he was a senior. Every girl had a crush on him.

"I wish to be tall." "Anna confessed with a sigh.

"Oh, no Anna…" Elsa giggled, "Don't have a crush on Hans. He and Sofia are going out for a while."

"Then I'm jealous of Sofia." Anna confessed honestly.

"Yeah, every girl is." Elsa added with a sigh.

Kristoff began to feel really sorry for Anna. He was feeling sorry for her impending heartbreak, and he felt a strange urge to comfort her. But he knew he stood no chance with this ultrarich girl.

_Pleaseeeeeee...review..._


	3. Chapter 3

_The_ riding ring was on a slight incline, thirty yards to the right of the stable. It was surrounded by a low, white fence and brightly lit now by huge, new mercury-vapor lights on high poles that shone almost as bright as daylight on the ring and simultaneously cast everything else into shadow. Boys from aristocratic families had already ridden their horses, and lined up behind the starting line. It was an annual competition arranged by the Businessmen's club of Florida. With the sound of the whistle from the referee the race began. From his vintage point, Mr. Kingsley could see his youngest daughter racing towards the fence with her new camera in her hand. She had taken photography as a hobby since she got a digital camera on her twelfth birthday. She was getting quite good in it. It had been two months since they started their new life in the Florida, and the couple took a hard task of socializing their children. It started with admitting Anna and Elsa to the most prestigious school of the state, and then introducing them to their social circle. It became a real hard task, because of Elsa's awkward social skills, and Anna's wild nature. Still the Kingsleys had passed three wonderful months together as a family, and their bond was only getting stronger and stronger with each passing day.

"Anna is getting accustomed to this." Mr. Kingsley smiled, while watching Anna nearing the fence, and adjusting the camera lens, "She is quite brilliant."

"Yes," His wife followed his gaze, and found Anna snapping pictures of an auburn haired boy riding a white horse, "But I think she has taken interest in a lot of boys. I heard about her stupid crushes from Elsa."

"Oh dear!" Mr. Kingsley let out a small sound of surprise, "Anna is only twelve. I guess she is very precocious."

"She will grow up, my dear husband." Mrs. Kingsley continued watching Anna jumping with excitement as the boy of her interest took the lead, "Don't be worried. They are just crushes. Girls don't fall in love when they are twelve."

"Well, I think if she does, that boy will get a good competition." Mr. Kingsley smiled affectionately to his wife, "She will wrap him around her little finger, just like you did to me." His tone changed from light to flirtatious, and his wife sensed his intention immediately, and leaned forward for a kiss.

"I don't worry about Anna much." Mrs. Kingsley said, "But I'm worried about Elsa. She will turn fifteen in a couple of months. But she hasn't taken interest in any boy yet. What if she remains alone?"

Mr. Kingsley quickly broke the kiss and gave a sideways look to his eldest daughter. The book she was reading was now lying in her lap, and the wise father didn't miss the longing look in his daughter's eyes to the boy who was currently leading the race. He knew the boy well. He was the youngest of the thirteen sons of his business partner Mr. Westergard. It was the first time she had taken any interest in any boy.

"Anna will be there for her." He smiled finally kissing his worried wife. "They will always have each other."

.

.

.

.

Elsa had no idea how long she was watching the handsome boy with auburn hair and charming smile, but she guessed that she even forgot to blink for a while. Now he was directing his horse towards the gallery, and was blowing kisses towards the squealing girls. Their eyes met for a second, and he smiled; Elsa guessed that her heart stopped beating for a while.

"Isn't he too cute?" Anna announced to Elsa after returning from her private photo session. She dropped in the empty seat beside Elsa, and lowered her voice so they wouldn't be heard by their parents.

"Everyone looks cute to you Anna." Elsa smiled, taking the camera from Anna's hand and shuffling through the pictures she had taken. "This is ridiculous."

"What is ridiculous?" Anna sounded annoyed as she took a bite of her own pretzel. It snapped in two, half of it landing in Elsa's lap. Elsa's pretzels never broke when she bit into them. In the last two months these two previously lonely girls grew very close. Maybe it was due to their lack of experience with people, or maybe it was their differences that drew them together. While Anna became Elsa's link to the outside world, Elsa became Anna's moral compass. Anna worshiped her elder sister like a guiding star.

Elsa carefully brushed away the piece of food from her skirt, and continued shuffling through the pictures. "All the pictures you've taken contain only handsome boys. Is that Daniel? And oh, is he smiling here?" she pointed at the particular picture where Daniel was smiling, his pearly white teeth predominated others. "Gosh! His teeth are so big. It gives me quite a scare."

"Oh, that's…" Anna blushed, snatching the camera away from Elsa's hand, "That is….oh, Elsa!" She cried, still blushing heavily, "Haven't you ever fall for a guy? You don't have any friend. It is so unhealthy."

To answer her question she only lifted her eyes, and took a glance of the riding ring where girls swarmed around Hans like insects, then she quickly lowered her eyes and replied, "Probably not." She agreed, "I think I've a condition called PTSD…"

Anna wrinkled her brow. "What does PTSD means?"

"Nuts." Elsa paused in her explanation to rub her fingertips free of pretzel dust. "Crazy. Freak. Actually I don't know."

"You're not wacko!" Anna stated loyally and emphatically, taking another bite of her pretzel.

Elsa picked it up and handed it back to her. "It could be because I'm a bit short in social skills; I can't trust people easily, or talk to them. I talk with the ice statues I make instead of talking with real people. People consider me as a bad omen because my mom died when I was little and then my grandparents died a few years later. "

"That is not your fault." Anna persisted.

"But people think like that." Elsa added sadly, not looking into the eyes of her sister. "And bad things often happen in my presence."

Anna was dumbstruck at the sheer absurdity of such a notion.

"Where'd you hear that junk?"

"From the woman whom papa dated first after mama's death."

"What a jerk! She's supposed to help you, so she tells you all that stuff to scare you and make you think you're crazy?"

"No, she didn't tell me that. She told papa, and I eavesdropped."

"What did papa tell her?"

"He dumped her. Then two years later my grandparents died. I was with them when the accident happened. Both of them died in the spot while I remained miraculously uninjured. The next woman papa dated told him the same thing."

Anna digested that and then reverted to her earlier line of thinking. "When I kidded you about being so lonely, I was just trying to say that I think it's really amazing that we get along so great even though we're so different. I mean, sometimes I feel like you're better than me with people. I mean, sometimes I feel like a hopeless charity case who you've taken under your wing, even though I'll never be able to be like you. "

"Charity case!" Elsa sputtered. "But—but it isn't like that at all! I've learned lots of new stuff from you, and you have things that I wish I had."

"Name one," Anna said skeptically. "I know it's not my grades or my repeated crush on boys."

Elsa giggled so hard that tears began rolling down from her eyes; then she said very seriously, "You have an adventurous side that I don't have."

"One of my _adventures_ will probably land me in jail before I'm eighteen."

"Then you'll not be alone!" Elsa said. "What I mean is, when you decide to do anything like that you've always someone to accompany you there."

"You'll go to jail with me!"

"No, I'll go there to bail you out."

Anna considered that for a long moment; then her eyes began to sparkle with mischief. "Well, if we want to start our unbreakable duo, we should start with them." She pointed at the riding ring where girls kept admiring the boys. The one who could catch the winner's jersey first, would get a chance to ride his horse with him.

When they approached near the crowd, Daniel was leading his horse to the resting place. Girls began cheering when he came closer, practically begging to kiss any of them. He smiled, and threw his jersey toward them. Anna, overexcited, leaned over, and caught the jersey. Behind her rest of the girls screamed with disappointment, but Anna proudly made her way through them and walked near Elsa who was waiting outside the crowd.

"See." Anna shook the jersey proudly, "I got it. Now I win a ride with Daniel."

"Him?" Elsa giggled, escaping a glance of the disappointed girls behind, "What got into you Anna? He isn't even one of your crushes."

"I know." Anna shook her head enthusiastically, "But it feels sexy."

"Anna!" Elsa glared at her playfully, sniffing the sweaty jersey. The scent of his sweat almost made her gag, "It smells real bad. It doesn't sound sexy to have a ride with this stinking boy."

"Does it?" Anna rolled her eyes, took the jersey from Elsa, and sniffed it, "Well…" She was gagged by the smell too, but kept the expression hidden, "Still it is sexy…"

Elsa watched the expression of her sister with a mischievous grin in her face, and rolled her eyes, "Actually I don't understand your definition of being sexy. I think he smells bad."

"Oh, he does." Anna giggled, but the next time her attention was caught by the auburn haired boy walking towards the fence, and the girls began screaming wildly.

"Look, it is Hans." Anna cheered, "Let's get his jersey before anyone else does."

"Oh, Anna." Elsa glared, trying to hide the blush that was extending from her ears to her fair cheeks, "What got into you? He has a girlfriend."

"Who cares?" Before Elsa could even react Anna grabbed her hand, and dragged her among the crowd. She noticed Valarie and Hailey among them, fighting each other to get the jersey first. Thousands of butterflies flattered in the pit of her stomach when she saw Hans riding towards the fence. He took off his jersey, and his well sculpted slender body looked absolutely gorgeous in the flashlight. Elsa blushed at the sight of the tiny light freckles all over his chest. He looked like a prince from fairy tales, riding a white horse, coming towards her.

'Let's win this ride." Anna whispered in her ears. Elsa nodded vigorously. _Hans had a girlfriend._

"Please." Anna gave her the trademark puppy eyed look.

Elsa didn't know what made her to follow Anna to the crowd, whether Hans' glorious features or Anna's puppy eyed request, but she found herself among the squealing girls. Reluctantly she leaned over the fence, just when Hans threw his jersey in the air.

It landed in her hand.

The softness of the fabric sent tingles through her spine, the musky scent of his cologne trickled the pit of her stomach. Valarie was sighing disappointedly; Hailey was muttering something under her breath. But they ignored them completely, and walked into the clearing.

"What a ridiculous idea." Elsa looked over her shoulder, and caught a sight of the angry girls behind them. "Anna, you're crazy."

"You went up there with me."

"But I didn't want to. I was so scared my legs were shaking."

"But you did it anyway." Anna cheered, hugging Elsa tightly, "We're going to have a ride with Hans. Isn't it so exciting?"

"At least he smells good." Elsa threw the jersey at Anna so swiftly, and her aim was so good, that Anna didn't have time to duck. Laughing, she caught the fabric, and sniffed it, "I must agree with you, Elsa. He really does smell delicious."

"Sexy enough for you?" Elsa broke into laughter.

"Enough for me." Anna joined her, "But not sure about you…"

"Anna…" Elsa warned, and the girls collapsed in the middle of the clearing, shrieking with laughter. But soon they were interrupted by the sound of the whistle. It was the time for ladies' ride. They quickly got up from the ground, brushed the dirt off their skirts, and grinned at each other. Both of them knew that they were going to be the talk of the school tomorrow.

When they reached the riding ring, they found all others being paired up already. Of course the Kingsley sisters got jealous glares from their rivals, but the girls decided to ignore them happily. Anna kept pushing through the crowd, searching for Hans, dragging an unwilling Elsa with her. Elsa was clearly aware of her sister's persistent crush on the handsome boy, though she also developed crush on every single boy in her class. She almost let out a squeak when she spotted Hans in the middle of the riding ring, talking with one of his fellow riders.

"He is gorgeous." Anna whispered.

"Shut up, Anna." Elsa whispered, blushing.

Hans turned to find Elsa whispering to her overenthusiastic young sister, who was practically dragging her along with her. He handed Sitron to the stable boy, excused himself and walked near the girls.

"So are you my riders?" he asked.

"Oh, yes…yes…" Anna practically spurted the words in one breath, unable to maintain her manners anymore. "Me and Elsa." She said, gripping Elsa's wrist tightly so that she couldn't escape. She was blushing so heavily that Elsa could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"Is she?" Hans raised his eyebrows, throwing a curious look at Elsa, "I didn't know that you ride." This time his question was directed to the other girl.

"No, I don't. Only Anna rides." she replied, and her soft voice was so very polite and adult that Hans bit back a smile. Elsa's amazing politeness always fascinated him. If not he had a steady girlfriend, Hans would probably ask Elsa out.

"Oh, no, don't believe her Hans." Anna informed him, "She is an excellent rider."

"I've not ridden since my grandparent's death." Elsa countered.

"That's great." Hans patted Sitron's back excitedly, "Come on girls. Let's ride."

Butterflies in her stomach became really bad with the thought of riding with Hans. Then she glanced at Anna who was watching Hans with a longing look in her eyes.

"You go, Anna." She stepped backwards, the familiar shyness was engulfing her again, "I'll just wait there…"

"No…" Anna protested firmly, holding Elsa's hand, "We'll ride together or won't ride at all…"

"But Anna…" Elsa persisted, "How can three of us ride one horse? The poor creature will buckle under our weight…"

"Elsa…"

Hans was immensely enjoying the playful interaction between the sisters. Both of them were so different. If Anna was the fire, Elsa was the ice. But it was the ice which intrigued him most. He laughed at the rare gesture of open affection between the sisters. But he decided to cut in.

"If you want, I can arrange another horse for you." He smiled, looking at Anna, who looked like that she was going to turn into a puddle of gratitude.

"Oh, yes…" she murmured, "Thanks for…" But she couldn't let the rest of her words out. Elsa gave him a grateful look and whispered, "I'll take the other horse."

"But…"

"Please."

'I honor your decision, Elsa." Hans gave her a gentle smile, and Elsa felt that her breath was caught in her throat for a second.

Elsa selected a black mare named Brigitte. She caught Anna's euphoric grin as Hans helped her to ride Sitron. She looked so happy when she was him. And together they began to follow Elsa's trail.

Elsa always loved riding. But riding with Hans…it was a dream. In many nights she dreamed herself riding with him, his arms around her waist…..She glanced over her shoulder to find Hans and Anna deeply engaged into some conversation. Her sister looked so happy. It was her happiness that she cared most. And she knew Anna loved being near Hans. She continued riding with a smug smile in her face.

They finished circling the ring, and Hans kissed Anna goodbye. Elsa dismounted her horse and searched for Anna. She expected to find a happy Anna, instead she found a sad Anna standing in a corner of the stable.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Elsa rushed near her, and hugged the crying girl immediately.

Anna said nothing, but let out a small whimper. In the bright glow of the mercury flood-lights, Elsa saw the tears at the corner of her blue eyes. "Anna." She cupped her chin and tilted her face upwards, "What's wrong?"

Anna turned her face away, her lower lip was trembling. Two tears rolled down from her big blue eyes.

"Anna…."

"I'm not Sofia." At last she busted into tears. Elsa followed Anna's eyes to find Hans outside the ring; his lips were locked into Sofia's in a deep passionate kiss. He was not the only one, but all other girls seemed be paired off . Maybe Anna managed to win a ride with the most popular boy in the school, but unfortunately she was the only one who was unable to find a date.

"I'm tired to hear how good she is. How well she rides, how nice she looked…" She chocked several times, "I'm really… really…jealous…"

"He told you that?" Elsa asked, cupping her sister's chin, and brushing her tears away. She was so much like a child sometimes…

"Yes…" Anna nodded.

"Let me cheer you up." She grinned. Anna raised her eyes; they were wide with surprise, "Will you do it?"

"Let's have fun." Elsa took her hand, and began leading her towards the field.

.

.

.

.

From the gallery, Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley saw their daughters walking towards the empty field. Elsa froze the ground, and Anna put on her skating shoes. Elsa took her and led her to the middle of the frozen field. Anna was watching her older sister carefully as she gave her the basic instructions of skating. She looked like an ice queen beside the dark mare, with her long silver hair glittering in the flashlight.

"Look, how beautiful they look together." Mr. Kingsley whispered softly, "My little princesses."

"I told you they will always have each other." Mrs. Kingsley smiled affectionately.

They turned again to find Elsa helping Anna to skate. Mrs. Kingsley sensed that Anna was having some trouble with skating. Anna took Elsa's hand to adjust her balance.

"Anna looks trouble." Mrs. Kingsley threw a concerned look at her husband.

"Don't worry." Mr. Kingsley assured his wife, "My daughter is an excellent skater."

.

.

.

.

Elsa tried keep Anna's balance by taking her hand. She was slipping again and again.

"Hold me." Anna was looking troubled. "Catch me." She grinned. Elsa tried to keep her balance. But Anna lost her footing, Elsa tried to hold her hand but lost it.

"Anna…" A sharp scream ripped Elsa's throat when she realized what just happened. The mare raced free leaving an unconscious Anna lying on the ground.

Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley screamed from the gallery.

And all Elsa could see blood.

A lot of blood. Dark, and sticky- pooling around Anna's head.


End file.
